Tu sais Rosie
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Tu sais Rosie, je t'aime. Tu sais Rosie, il ne nous a pas abandonné. Tu sais Rosie, quand on vieillit on se sent malade, et quand on est malade on se sent vieux. Tu sais Rosie, je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. J'essaye de t'expliquer, mais c'était un bien meilleur père que moi. Je le fais quand même, pour moi plus que pour toi. Je le fais, pour John Watson. (POV Sherlock, après la série)


**Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je reviens, la veille de mon post sur mon autre fanfic Sherlock "La Cloche Sonna au Rythme des Sabots" que je publierais dans la journée !**

 **Cela va faire huit ans que je fais du théâtre, et cette année, le texte sur lequel j'ai travaillé m'a énormément inspiré ("Les Borgia"), notamment cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis encore un peu chamboulée de cette écriture, alors...pour une fois je vais vous laisser tôt. Je vous aime, et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède pas cette série.**

* * *

 _A Lucas, et à mes parents,_

 _Car écrire cette nouvelle m'a brisé le coeur, quand j'ai pensé à eux._

* * *

Tu sais Rosie, il ne nous a pas abandonné. Ton père n'était pas comme ça. Contrairement à moi, il ne fuyait pas.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Tu sais Rosie, quand on vieillit, on en a tellement appris qu'on préférerait ne rien savoir. Quand on vieillit, on en a assez de voir cette nouvelle ride sous notre œil, cet énième cheveu blanc qui pousse fièrement entre nos mèches cuivrées. Quand on vieillit, on n'en peut plus de cette jambe qui craque, de ce corps qui faiblit. Quand on vieillit, on en a marre de monter les dix-sept marches de notre escalier, on ne veut plus chasser les bandits en piquant un sprint ou en montant sur une moto qui va à la vitesse de la lumière. Quand on vieillit, on recherche la solitude et la tranquillité. On s'isole, on s'enferme dans son salon, nos pulls commencent à sentir le renfermé, et on finit par s'y habituer. On lit des livres au coin du feu, espérant que les mots arriveront à duper le temps qui s'écoule inéluctablement dans le sablier, dans le tic-tac des montres et dans les musiques des pendules. Désirant que les pages parviennent à camoufler nos 50 années de vie que l'on n'a pas vu passer. Quand on vieillit, on sait ce qui nous attend, on observe d'un œil bienveillant la faucheuse qui nous angoissait tellement dans nos rêves d'enfant. On se souvient de ces rêves. On en revoit les teintes chaleureuses, le jaune accablant du soleil que l'on affectionnait tant, l'émeraude des prairies sur lesquelles on s'aventurait, le rouge des fraises que l'on dévorait et qui coulait sur notre menton imberbe, et celui des coquelicots que l'on cueillait pour notre maman. On se remémore les batailles de boules de neige glacée, les gants en laine qui créaient des bonhommes blancs, on revoit les nuages qui formaient des cœurs dans le ciel azur, et la mousse de notre gel douche à la framboise avec laquelle on faisait croire qu'on avait une barbe. On se rappelle des monstres que l'on croyait cachés sous notre lit, des fantômes qui hantaient nos cauchemars, des baisers sur la joue avant de sombrer dans les vapes du sommeil. Quand on vieillit, on se souvient de tout ça. On se souvient de l'enfant que l'on se révélait être. On se souvient de l'ignorance et de l'innocence. On se souvient de l'insouciance, de nos projets d'avenir qui ne tenaient pas la route. On se souvient de la joie. C'est étrange de se souvenir de l'enfance. C'est étrange, bien que ça soit magnifique. C'est oppressant, et c'est merveilleux. Ce passé nous aspire. On aimerait y retourner. On se surprend à aimer ces cauchemars, ces pansements que l'on appliquait sur nos éraflures, la poussière chez grand-mère qui nous préparait toujours du thé et des gâteaux. Quand on vieillit, on a ce pincement au cœur quand on voit ce qu'on est aujourd'hui, trop préoccupé par le monde, trop faible, et on se surprend à aimer le passé. Peut-être qu'au fond, on a envie de l'aimer que parce qu'on sait qu'on en fera partie un jour.

Tu sais Rosie, quand on est malade, c'est difficile de se regarder dans le miroir. On ne veut plus voir nos traits se déformer sous l'effet de ce maux qui nous ronge de l'intérieur, de ce poison qui nous dévore le visage, qui engloutit nos chaires sans scrupules et fait fondre notre peau. Quand on est malade, il n'y a pas que la chimiothérapie qui nous donne des nausées. Les touffes de cheveux blonds que l'on retrouve sur notre peigne, qui décorent nos oreillers et nos pulls, et qui tombent comme les feuilles en automne. Elles, elles nous donnent envie de vomir. Retourner chaque jour à l'hôpital dans lequel on travaillait avant de n'en être plus capable, c'est dégoûtant. C'est dégoûtant, et ça a un goût d'échec. Ca ressemble à de l'eau de mer, c'est comme un plat cru, c'est étouffant, et c'est amer. Ca a le goût des larmes, et celui de la colère. Ça pue, aussi. Ça pue, le vomi et la sueur, le savon et le désinfectant, le sang et les côtes de porc cramées. Quand on est malade, on se transforme en bombe à retardement. On ne sait pas quand on va exploser, mais on est au courant qu'un jour ça va arriver. Et on redoute ce moment, au départ. Puis, un jour, on attend plus que ça. Quand on est malade, notre sourire s'efface doucement. D'abord, on fait semblant, on a l'air crispé. Après, on se laisse aller. On ne cherche plus à tromper personne. On ne jouit plus des plaisirs de la vie, alors on abandonne. Quand on est malade, chaque seconde est un combat. On fait face aux démons qui nous changent, on confronte la mort, on s'en éloigne, pour mieux s'en rapprocher. Quand on est malade, on essaye d'oublier, mais cette pensée est toujours là. Quand on est malade, on doit affronter les regards. Ces yeux qui ne nous quittent jamais, qui nous surveillent comme si on allait disparaître, comme si on allait se blesser à tout moment. Ces pupilles, elles nous rappellent notre condition, elles qui nous relèguent au rang d'aliéné. Quand on est malade, on est excédé. On est fatigué de n'être plus que la moitié de soi-même. Quand on est malade, la vie est un fardeau. La vie est morose. Morose, et pleine de souffrances. Pour nous. Pour les autres. Quand on est malade, on culpabilise. On se dit que le courage nous a quittés, que notre entourage s'inquiète pour nous, que les médecins font de leur mieux, et que si ça ne s'arrange pas, on est le seul fautif.

Quand on est malade, on se sent vieux. Quand on vieillit, on se sent malade. Et on veut s'en échapper.

Tu sais Rosie, il était beau. Je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Intéressant. Dans la vie. Dans la mort. Dans la maladie. Dans le vieillissement. La première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, tout comme la toute dernière. Il semblait si vide, si triste, tellement désolé, mais il était beau. Bien sûr, il n'était pas que ça. Tout. Il était tout. Mon tout. Ma moitié aussi. Et quand je ne me sentais pas entier, il recollait les morceaux de mon cœur, et me le rendait. Parfois, c'était mon néant. Quand je l'observais danser avec ta mère, virevolter avec sa corolle blanche, quand je le voyais sourire pour elle, quand il me frappait pour l'avoir laissé mourir. Je m'en veux toujours, de lui avoir fait endurer tout ça. Je ne me suis jamais bien excusé, j'aurais dû mieux le faire avant. On ne se rend jamais compte que le temps est précieux, et on le gâche, plutôt que d'en profiter pour prendre les bonnes décisions. On n'en prend toujours conscience que quand il est trop tard.

Tu sais Rosie, je l'aimais vraiment. Peut-être que je ne lui disais pas assez pour qu'il reste. Peut-être que c'était si étonnant de ma part qu'il ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte. Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas quand il m'a embrassé. C'était une bonne personne, c'était la meilleure. Plus intelligent que la moyenne, finalement, pas si ordinaire que ça en fait, non tout à fait spéciale même, spéciale, et brave. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et je n'étais pas la seule personne qu'il a aidée ainsi. Médecin, et doué, avec ça. Lui, il me supportait. Mieux. Il m'aimait. Pour tout ce que j'étais. Peut-être que Mary et lui étaient les seuls, d'ailleurs, à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. C'était une bonne personne. J'espère que tu lui ressembleras plus que tu ne me ressembleras. En tout cas, tu as déjà ses cheveux… et tu es sa fille biologique après tout. Il y a de l'espoir. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit encore là à tes côtés pour t'éduquer. C'était un bien meilleur père que moi. Tu mérites mieux, Rosamund. Tu mérites un père qui t'amène au cinéma, qui dessine avec toi, qui te prépare tes tartines de confiture en l'étalant jusque dans les bords, et n'achète que du pain de mie sans croûte, parce que tu n'aimes pas ça. Pas quelqu'un qui joue du violon tout seul dans son coin, qui ne parle pas pendant des jours parce qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, et qui risque de faire sauter la cuisine chaque fois qu'il essaye de te préparer ne serait-ce que du lait chaud. Mais de nous deux, c'est lui qui est parti, alors que ça aurait dû être moi. Seulement, ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui s'en vont les premiers. Souviens-toi de ça.

Tu sais Rosie, il ne t'a pas abandonné. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il t'aimait. Tu étais la prunelle de ses yeux. D'ailleurs, tu es la mienne, aussi. Il ne nous a pas abandonné. Il est seulement parti, car il ne pouvait plus se battre.

Tu ne dors pas. Tu lèves te petite main vers moi et tu me demandes pourquoi je te dis ça. Tu me demandes pourquoi je pleure en essuyant mes larmes. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas me voir comme ça, même si tu as l'habitude. Je pleure beaucoup depuis qu'on a appris sa maladie. Jamais devant lui, mais c'est toujours toi qui me tend un mouchoir.

Pourquoi je pleure ?

Tu sais Rosie, il est parti.

Moi qui ne pleurais jamais, je me demande s'il s'écoulera un jour sans pluie, à présent. La météo s'annonce triste, tous les jours de l'année.

Tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux bleus. Tu sembles comprendre. Bien sûr puisque tu es sa fille, et la mienne. Bien sûr que tu comprends.

Tu aimes me questionner. C'est une question rhétorique, mais c'est tout de même une question. Il ne reviendra pas, c'est ça Papa ? Il est parti pour toujours, cette fois ? Tu es petite. Jeune, mais tu es sa fille. Tu comprends. Tu vis là-dedans depuis longtemps.

J'acquiesce et je te prends contre moi.

Ce n'est plus à moi de pleurer. A présent, c'est à moi de recoller les morceaux. De soigner nos cœurs. De sauver ta vie. De te tendre des mouchoirs. Tu es la seule chose à laquelle je tiens, maintenant.

Tu sais Rosie, je t'aime.

Tu sais Rosie, j'avais promis de vous protéger. Mary, ton père et toi. Je dois porter la poisse. Je suis certainement ce qui les a conduit tous les deux à la mort. C'est sûrement ça. Maintenant, je dois veiller sur toi. Tu es la dernière, et la seule. Il ne reste plus que toi. Plus que toi et moi. Je te protégerais, c'est un serment. Je ferais très attention. Ensemble, nous panserons cette blessure. Nous rendrons hommage à cette magnifique personne qu'était John Watson.

Tu sais Rosie, ça ira. On sera tous les deux, toujours. Je ferais comme je le faisais quand ça n'allait pas, pour lui et moi. On se taira, je prendrais mon violon, et on se comprendra.

Tu sais Rosie, tout ira bien.

Alors je me lève. A l'aide de mon archet, je compose une nouvelle musique. Tu me suis du regard, tu étudies mes mouvements, mais tu n'ouvres pas la bouche.

Tu sais Rosie. Oui, tu connais cette musique.

 _Rosamund, composée et jouée par Sherlock Holmes, pour John Watson._

* * *

 **Je sais, ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'étais particulièrement inspiré, et ce genre de récit m'intéresse particulièrement.**

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews, les favorites et les follows nous poussent à écrire.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'être passé par ici.**

 **Bonne fin de journée,**

 **TNN.**


End file.
